


Dirty Writing Prompts

by Bprep12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bprep12/pseuds/Bprep12
Summary: A collection of Stories I wrote in response to prompts from the subreddit r/Dirtywritingprompts.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it all, you there, human prole”, were the words that awoke me from my daydreams of being anywhere other than behind the counter of a 24-hour Alpy’s. Though I suppose daydream is a little misleading as it was 5:26 a.m. and storming outside. Across the room, standing in the doorway, was an incredibly beautiful dark-elf glaring daggers at me. “Proceed to perform your duty as a prole in assisting a fair maiden such as I through your feeble human door.”

“Uh y-yes ma’am, I’ll be right there”, I said as I proceeded to run outside through the back doors. Walking past the dumpsters and turning the corner I thought to myself, ‘I can’t believe an elf actually showed up to a fast food joint.’ Humans and elves agreed to aid one another after learning of each other’s existences a few years ago. Yet despite this the elves never make public appearances. Most people chalk it up to simply being nervous of changing times since it’s not like many people actively try to make contact with the elves either. Then there’s Steve. Steve was a kid in my class who had his own theory about why you never see elves. He believed that unlike the myths and legends, real elves were and I quote, “Thicc thots with tits bigger than your head or asses so big they’ll get stuck in any chair, no matter the size; obviously the males want to keep all that to themselves.” Considering this information is coming from a teenage boy currently in Juvie for assaulting little girls as the “TickleMaster” I take his idea with a grain of salt.

As I rounded the corner to the front of the building I was surprised by two things that greeted my arrival. First was the elf’s continued frustrated orders. “You sure took your leisurely time arriving, a most heinous storm has arrived and you see it appropriate to not aid me with haste? Hurry now and assist me in slithering my gaunt posterior into your establishment,” she commanded as she struggled to force herself through the door. Next was the insane abundance of ass, jiggling as it tries to squeeze through the door. Cautiously I approached her side, eyeing the fire hydrant by the street as I became very nervous that Steve’s other theory about anally assaulting “cute little short stacks” like myself, as Steve would say. 

As I strolled up to her side I decided to take extreme notice of a customer for once. Her most immediately striking feature was her height, 6’11” seeing as she barely fits in a 7 foot door. White hair was styled in a short raised ponytail while the rest flowed to the middle of her back. Her mocha skin and pointy facial features brought out an innocence while looking into her piercing blue eyes. Protecting the modesty of this goddess combating against a 2½ foot doorway were an elegant black blazer with white collared shirt, a mini skirt that barely left anything to the imagination and plain white cotton panties that were struggling not to sink between her ass cheeks. Elegant yet ravishing is the only way I can think to describe her.

Then there’s me, the 4’8” black haired gremlin (figuratively speaking, though I wouldn’t be surprised if that was actually true) with short messy black hair and a grease stained fast food employee uniform who could only instinctually greeted her with, “Welcome Alpy’s ma’am, where we have the meats, my name is Roxanne how may I take your order?” 

Thankfully my words meant so little to her that she didn’t acknowledge what a stupid thing that was say, “Perhaps stating my orders in in a tounge more familiar to a human youth will motivate you to actually listen, seeing as my first two attempts had no result. I want you to push my boney ass through the door!” This time her ass bounced every which way as she tried to push out then back in while waiting for me to do something.

I picked up the extendable stool and positioned myself behind her with my hips at level with her ass. I watched as my hands sank into her skin as I pushed with all the strength my weak little arms could muster and lunged as deep as I could against her. “Come now, I know you can thrust against these meager hindquarters that I possess more forcefully than you currently are.”

“I’m trying my best ma’am . . .”, before I could finish she suddenly interrupted me.

“Honestly the nerve or you human, I have so graciously allowed you to lay your hands upon my rump yet you haven’t even asked for my name. 

“S-sorry ma’am, what’s your name?”

“You are to address me as Assia, really you should be referring to me as lady Assia, but I understand that my noble status doesn’t follow me back to your world. Seeing as you are too infirm to simply push my posterior through the doorway, I shall allow you strike it through.”

My face burned bright red as I processed what I just heard. This goddess has given me permission to spank her ass. Me, a tiny frumpy looking human girl, gets to make this big beautiful ass wobble. I slowly lift my arm into the air and nervously hold it there for a few awkward seconds before clapping those cheeks with all my might. After I did, there was a noticeable shift forward as her ass slid just a little further through the door. Assia looked back at me and her eyes grew bright with hope and she donned a big toothy smile. With burning conviction she shouted, “Yes young prole, take your feeble hands and smite my ochre fanny!” She bent forward inviting me to spank her with even more force than before. 

Now even more embarrassed, I quickly looked around to ensure that some rando wouldn’t see as I went to town on her ass. Probably wouldn’t matter though since the constant sound of her clapping ass cheeks would’ve alerted anyone in a 2 mile radius. I kept going at it for a good few minutes until it became clear that spanking her wasn’t going to work anymore. As I tried to think of a solution she desperately whined, “Surely this cannot be it, put forth the maximum effort and plunge your pelvis into my lower half with all your might! I may be a noble but I am also no delicate flower. Go forth and truly let my disgraceful hindquarters receive their rightful discipline.”

Well this certainly isn’t how I imagined my Saturday night going. Standing outside in a storm humping an elf, who despite believing herself to be nothing but skin and bone has an ass big enough to get stuck in a doorway. In the middle of my physical and sexual frustrations at this current situation, which were only growing worse as her formerly white panties essentially turned translucent giving just a peek at her puffed out anus, I asked about her most common complaint. “Why do you keep calling yourself scrawny when you’ve got an ass this massive? Its size is the reason me and you are in this mess in the to begin with.” 

Assia stopped struggling and dropped her arms dejectedly, “Flattery, while appreciated, will do nothing to earn yourself a spot in my good graces. My peers have made me well aware that my posterior is so ludicrously miniscule that I may as well not possess one.” I’m surprised by this insight into elven culture. By their standards, somebody with an ass big enough to jam a doorway is scrawny to them? “Thus I have resorted to visiting one of the many unhealthy establishments that you humans create in a forlorn attempt to gain weight. Unfortunately, I failed to account for the possibility of humans having lower architectural standards than we elves, and here I am embedded in a doorway with a young human roughhousing my tuchus.”

We both just stood there. For once I actually felt bad for this elven goddess. Someone as magnificent as her can actually see themselves as, not ugly, but less than gorgeous? “They're wrong,” I stated with more conviction than I had anything else in my life. 

She turned back to me, surprised by my sudden nerve to challenge her opinion. “What does a mere prole like yourself know about- OOH,” I interrupted her, clapping both my hands against each of her cheeks, gripping tightly.

“Anyone who can look at glorious ass cheeks and claim that they’re to small is fucking whale!” I began to rutt her ass even harder than before, harder than I ever thought possible for myself. Ripples rolled forward each time my hips came into contact with her ass. “Look at yourself, you’re tall, dark and beautiful with ass for days. How could you possibly think that anything about you isn’t perfect?”

She glared back at me looking embarrassed, “Y-you know nothing of - fuck - elven culture you uncultured sw-swine! All of my peer’s f-f- fuck - fannies are atleast twice the size of my own-,” this time I stopped her with a powerful slap to her ass knocking her further yet again. 

“Yeah, and I bet that if any of them were here right now they’d be stuck with no possible way out of this mess without someone cutting them loose for all to see. Not being able to fit between 2½ foot space that’s certainly the dream. Be as big or small as you want to be but I refuse to ever allow you to see yourself as anything short of a grand beauty!” As I humped against her that time she slipped through yet again.

As her eyes finally open to the realization of her own true beauty she looked back at me with determined eyes. “Well now, you have certainly made your beliefs quite clear to me. Go on then, have your way with this rotound rump, I am close to finishing as we speak.”

“Yes ma’am!” Both of us gave it our all; inch by she slid through the door into the Alpy’s. Through plenty of humping, bouncing, jiggling, grunting and the occasional moan we were only a few inches short of getting her all the way inside. “I’m close to finishing, I’m gonna squirt all over your buns!”

“Yes, you filthy commoner, leave them a soaking mess!” She was acting completely depraved at this point, tongue hanging out of her mouth and drooling. “I shall gladly scoop all your condiments off my buns and lap my finger clean of their deliciousness!” With one final thrust of my hips she finally made it inside and we both collapsed. She landed face down with her ass in the air, while I finally slipped off the stool and landed on my back: not even caring about the pain or the rain, just glad it was finally over. 

While I was still mustering up the energy to sit myself up, Assia stood right before the doorway looking at me with a predatory grin. “Make haste, I wish to flee this establishment as quickly as possible and avoid any further blows to my reputation.”   
______________________________________________________________________________

After making 12 Roast Turkey Ranch & Bacon Sandwiches (our healthiest item) Assia grabbed her food and looked at me expectantly. I sighed as I knew what was coming next, “Right, I’ll be right there to help you through the door.” 

“That shall not be necessary, warping us two back to my estate will be much more expedient. Quickly grab your personal belongings and I’ll have my bed prepared for an extra occupant.” She said all of this with such confidence, as if it were a known fact that I would be living with her. Before I could protest she continued. “Tomorrow I shall arrange for a serf to cancel all of your responsibilities here in this world, and should need be I shall have funds provided to any loved ones reliant on your financial support. Arrangements for a wedding shall also begin soon, with all of this made clear to I hope I am correct in assuming you are a consenting party in all this?”

Even though I was struggling to rangle in the hundreds of thoughts and concerns swarming around in my brain telling me to deeply consider all this, the only thing I could think to say was, “Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright girls, that’s it for today’s practice, you all did a great job today!”, coach Molly’s voice blasted through her Megaphone. She was a tanned blonde woman in her early 40’s with tall toned legs from years of goblet squats and box jumps. As one of the best head cheerleaders the school has ever known, offering Molly the job of the coach was a no brainer. Over the course of Molly’s dynasty over her many squads the school has never had a single loss and remains the national champion, 22 years in a row, thanks to her unquestioned leadership. Well, there has been one decision that has people, secretly, questioning her leadership.

Across the field was Bloodrayne, a . . . non-traditional example of a cheerleader. She had hair so impossibly black that no light reflected off it and incredibly pale skin that gave her a dreary demaner. As she sat on the bleachers taking a drag of her cigarette, her gaze fell onto Molly. A sinister expression formed on her face as she redirected her attention to her phone and began to seemingly type something up. 

Before Molly could grow too concerned she was approached by the current captain of the team, Reneesme. “Ms. Molly, why do you keep her on the team”, Reneesme pointed her pom-pom at the lone goth, “she isn’t at the same level as everyone else and sticks out like a sore thumb!”

Reneesme did have a point. Under any other circumstances Molly would’ve respectfully, yet firmly, told Bloodrayne that her performance was too lackluster to make one of Molly’s cheer squads. However, as that sinister smile let her know earlier, Molly wasn’t dealing with a normal subpar cheerleader. Molly was dealing with Bloodrayne.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Ms. Molly”, the sweet voice of a sophmore Bloodrayne called, “could you help me with something?” 

This was two years ago, back when the school had essentially forced Bloodrayne to join the squad or face expulsion due to her not having an extracurricular activity. Bloodrayne clearly wasn’t too happy about it but still put in a somewhat genuine effort. Despite her best efforts though Molly had made very clear in the way she reacted to all of Bloodrayne’s performances that she didn’t think the girl had what it took. 

Now, after the fact, Molly was preparing to help the young girl in an attempt to console her about not making the squad and hoping she’d find some other way to avoid expulsion. Molly thought she could ask to reform the martial arts club she was in last year, something Bloodrayne would remind Molly of as she turned the corner of the locker.

Before Molly knew it Bloodrayne did a sliding kick into Molly’s legs causing her to fall and trap the young girl benathe her. Unable to process what had happened yet Molly was surprised when the first thing to come out of Bloddrayne’s frightened mouth wasn’t an apology but rather, “WHISKEY!” As bright light flashed from her right Molly noticed how Bloodrayne’s fear shifted into a shit-eating grin. 

“I don’t think you want to kick me off your shitty cheer squad Ms. Molly,” Bloodrayne slipped from under Molly and sauntered over to her bag that was slightly opened. As she did this Molly took notice of how Bloodrayne was completely nude for some reason. Bloodrayne took out a cigarette and began to take a drag from it before pulling out her phone and continuing. “That is unless you think pedophiles can still be coaches.”

Molly was about to rip Molly a new one after all these shenanigans from the last 5 minutes. She then froze when she saw what was on the phone. It turns out that bright flash was the phone’s camera, and from an outsider's point of view the image of Molly on top of her nude and seemingly frightened student didn’t paint her in the best light. As much as she wanted to fight back Molly knew that there was no outcome where she left this situation in the same position of power as she entered in with. She stared daggers at Bloodrayne as she took another drag of her cigarette, looking extra smug this time, before blowing the smoke back in her face.

“Fine, you win Bloodrayne. You’re on the squad.”

“I know. Fuck, it looks like class is about to start, bring your phat ass over here so I can put this out,” Bloodrayne scowled at having to waste one of her cigarettes but soon a rather devious idea popped into her head.

“While you’re at it lose the pants.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Well, what are you going to do about it”, Reneesme asked snapping Molly back into the present issue, “I know you’re the best coach we’ve ever had but she’s like one of the worst teammates we’ve ever had.” 

“Then she’s obviously a poor reflection on your ability to handle issues within the team as the captain!” Molly uncharacteristically snapped at Renesmee. Though she quickly caught herself and tried to reel it back in with a better explanation. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that. Look I know Bloodrayne isn’t the ideal cheerleader (aside from her killer assets) but she could learn to be better under the right leadership, your leadership.”

Reneesme thought about Molly’s words for a second while Molly received a notification on her phone. As she checked it and her blood ran cold, Reneesme shot up with renewed vigor. “You’re right Ms. Molly, I’ll work even harder to whip her into shape!”

Reneesme’s phrasing startled Molly a bit and brought her back to their conversation. “Oh yeah, that’s great Renesmee I can’t wait to see what you have planned. Though I think it’s for the best if you run along now, I have some . . . errands to attend to.”

The peppy cheerleader gave a quick understanding nod before running off to catch up with her friends. Once she was finally long gone Molly jumped in surprise as Reneesme snuck up behind her and gave Molly a good slap across her right ass cheek before gripping the hem of her jogging pants. “So, did you get my message Ms. Molly?”

With a dejected sigh Molly answered, “Yes Bloodrayne, Happy 18th Birthday and yes I know that means you’re ready to take your demented little games further than they already have gone. Or did you think I wouldn’t be dreading this day ever since I realised what the 41 marks on my ass were really for?”

Molly smirked at the acknowledgement of her handiwork, ever since the start of their arrangement two years ago in the girls locker room Bloodrayne had taken to smoking after Molly’s humiliation. Then when they were finished, Bloodrayne would put out her cigarettes on Molly’s right ass cheek. Each time getting closer and closer to spelling out a word that describes the relationship between Molly and herself. Yanking down Molly’s pants so they hug and push up her bare ass, Bloodrayne saw the letters B-I-T-C-H written with 41 cigarette burns as a permanent reminder to Molly. 

“Let’s go get you fitted for a collar. After all, you’re totally my BITCH forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

August 26th, 2019

Dear Diary,

Today is my first day at Aywardway school for girls and everything is already going amazingly! During orientation, Principal Britchbeaker couldn’t take his eyes off me when I began talking about what a pure and proper young lady I was. I was pretty nervous the whole time (I definitely stumbled through most of my introduction) but I guess he found it endearing since he couldn’t keep his eyes off my lips. When everybody was finished he personally took me aside and complemented my pink lipstick and my tidy uniform. Though he did have one small criticism though, he said that my uniform was too big! I explained that I chose one a size or two bigger to help hide that I’m a bit chubby, midway through he knelt down and hugged me saying that I shouldn’t be ashamed of my body and that he would personally. Provide me with a uniform tomorrow! He took me aside behind the bleachers to give us some privacy while he felt through my shirt for a measurement estimate. He was a little rough with my bust, butt and waist but he assured me that he only had my best interest in mind. I”m really looking forward to meeting up in his office tomorrow!

Sincerly, Roxanne  
______________________________________________________________________________

August 27th, 2019

Dear Diary, 

Principal Britchbeaker really does consider me to be one of his favorites! He pulled me out of math (my worst subject) just to talk and Ms. Heather was upset that I was skipping her class. (Her crows feet spread as her old face frowned). When I got into his office he sat me down and we started talking about what I learned during sophomore year at my old school. He was particularly interested when I told him I always skipped out on Sex-ed and was completely ingnorant to anything sexual. After that he showed me my new school uniform, it’s a little different from what the other girls wear but when I brought it up he told me that I was wearing it to show I was his favorite student! I nearly died from the excitement, he told me that I would leave it there and change into the new uniform everyday I showed up. This is building up to be the best school year ever!

(He gave me a discount to buy it: https://www.amazon.com/FONDBERYL-School-Outfit-Lingerie-Underwear/dp/B07HF9NR1K)  
Sincerely, Roxanne  
______________________________________________________________________________

December 18th, 2019

Dear Diary,

I think all the other girls are starting to get jealous of my growing favoritism from the staff. Sophie kept asking things like “why are you wearing that” or “is that cum dripping between your thighs?” Both are stupid questions, I explained to her that I dress in this to show I’m the principal’s top student, and the stuff between my thighs is the organic man lotion that the janitor made when giving me a vagina massage. She even had the nerve to try and get me and the janitor in trouble for “inappropriate student-faculty relations”. Seriously, what’s her problem? Thankfully Principal Britchbeaker didn’t take it seriously, and he invited the janitor and me into his office so they could both give me a vagina and an anus massage. The latter took some getting used to but in the end both left me feeling so good that my legs felt like jello! I strolled into Ms. Heather’s math class late, but she had come to know about my relationship with the principal and just gave me a knowing nod before sending me to my seat next to sophie. She looked stunned and before she could say anything harsh about the janitor or principal Britchbeaker, I lifted my leg and spread my ass with one hand showing both their lotions flowing out of me onto my seat as they did their job. Shut her up real quick.

(I don’t even see where she gets the idea that indecencies are going on, it’s not like we're holding hands, or god forbid hugging. Ugh doing that would be too lewd)

Sincerely, Roxanne  
______________________________________________________________________________

February 13th, 2020

Dear Diary,

I never would’ve thought that being the school’s special cheerleader would be so much work. I also never would’ve thought that girls could give vagina and anus massages either. Part of my duties as the special cheerleader was helping the girls track team practice giving massages. They had two different ways to do the massage, here’s my personal ranking.

2nd.) This method involves using tongues to make up for not having a penis to use. At first I was concerned about how clean this was, (especially my butt) but when things got started that was the last thing on my mind. It felt much better than I thought it would. My favorite part was when a girl gave an anus massage and I sat down on their head. God feeling their struggles for air was so nice, pretty much everyone wanted to take a chance suffocating under my fat ass.

1st.) As nice as tongues were it felt really good when they used panties with multicolored penises to give massages. It didn’t feel as good as the real thing but it was a close second. Though I think letting everyone have a chance was a mistake. When the time came for the performance during the game, I fell down off the stage and landed in the mud! God why couldn’t that be a pit of man lotion, that would at least feel nice and I could rub into my skin.

Sincerely, Roaxanne  
______________________________________________________________________________

May 1st, 2020

Dear Diary,

Quarantine sure has changed a lot of things, but one thing certainly hasn’t changed, I love being Britchbeaker’s love-doll, that’s the cute little nickname he gave me. He said it’s because the love he feels for me is that of a child to their favorite dolly or something like that. While everyone else went home with family, Britchbeaker convinced my family to let me stay at the school as to avoid not falling behind like everyone else. Little do they know the only studying I’ve been doing is the anatomy of Britchbeaker and the remaining staff.   
Ms. Heather likes being on the receiving end of anus massages, though she can be a little too rough sometimes. (I though she’s rip my hair off my scalp so many times)  
The janitor likes focusing on the limits of how far my anus can stretch open. The biggest thing so far would be a bottle with a 5inch base.  
Lastly, Britchbeaker (I sometimes call him Britchy now) likes test endurance seeing how long I can take a massage for. My current record is 1 hour, but I hope to eventually make it 24! That way we can finally get his friends involved for a massage convention. He said he’ll bring in masseuses from all over to practice on me, and the best part is I’ll get paid for it too! I can’t possibly thank Britchy enough, he’s certainly changed my life for the better.

(Here’s a photo from today’s session! )


End file.
